


Scary Movies - NezuShi

by mirror_cannibal



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Randomness, Scary Movies, Seme Nezumi, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Teasing, Uke Shion, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirror_cannibal/pseuds/mirror_cannibal
Summary: "Nezumi chuckled beside Shion, dropping his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. 'This actually scares you, huh?' Shion snuggled closer to Nezumi, pulling his blanket up, tighter around his neck.
'It's supposed to scare me,' Shion mumbled against Nezumi's side. 'Why doesn't it scare you? I think you're the abnormal one here.'"
---Just a random one-shot of Nezumi and Shion watching a scary movie, modern AU





	

Shion was scared. No—he was terrified. His heart was beating faster than he had ever thought possible, and his limbs were trembling uncontrollably. He could feel the blood pumping through his body, his breath rushing in and out. I _know it's coming…any moment now…oh, God…_

The music was building, building to that critical point that Shion was waiting for, when it suddenly stopped. _Huh?_ Shion didn't even complete his thought before the TV screen was filled with the terrifying face of evil, the character's scream loud and sudden. Shion gasped, holding back his own scream, screwing his eyes shut.

"Hehehe…" Nezumi chuckled beside Shion, dropping his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. "This actually scares you, huh?" Shion snuggled closer to Nezumi, pulling his blanket up, tighter around his neck.

"It's supposed to scare me," Shion mumbled against Nezumi's side. "Why doesn't it scare you? I think you're the abnormal one here."

"Hm," Nezumi seemed to consider the possibility. "Well, I'd be used to that, anyway…it doesn't bother me much."

Shion snorted softly. "Nothing ever does, does it?" He turned his attention back to the TV, feeling Nezumi's arm tighten around his shaking body.

"I hate seeing you this distressed, you know," Shion heard Nezumi's voice above his head. "Why are you doing this, if you know it scares you so much?"

Shion curled his legs underneath him on the couch, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself and leaning into Nezumi's embrace. "I don't really know," he murmured, but a slight smile was forming on his face. Nezumi chuckled, holding the smaller boy closer.

"I think I have an idea, though," Nezumi whispered.

"Oh?" Shion kept his eyes on the TV, waiting, waiting for that next jump scare that he knew would come soon.

"Wait…what's that sound?" Nezumi suddenly stiffened against Shion. Shion looked up questioningly.

"What sound?"

Nezumi grabbed the controls and paused the TV, and the two sat still for a few moments.

"Nezumi, I don't hear—"

"Shh!" Nezumi whispered harshly. "I just heard it again!" Shion strained his ears, listening. _I still don't hear anything…_

"There!" Nezumi said, his voice hushed. "Don't you hear it?" Shion shook his head. "It…it sounds like…" Nezumi's face suddenly changed, confused. "A voice?"

"A…voice?" Shion asked, puzzled, the faintest hint of fear blossoming in his chest.

"A little girl's voice," Nezumi looked slightly scared now, and it made Shion scared. _Anything that would scare Nezumi…_ "She's…she's calling for help."

"I don't hear it," Shion tried to keep his voice steady, but it didn't really work. "What…what's she saying?" Nezumi flinched, and Shion grabbed his hand. "Nezumi?"

"She said…" Nezumi's eyes had a strange gleam to them. He turned to Shion, a sudden blank look on his face. His next words came out as an ominous whisper. "She wants you dead."

"Wha…Nezumi…?" Shion sat up, leaning away from Nezumi as his blank blue eyes stared hungrily at Shion.

"You must die!" Nezumi suddenly lunged for Shion. Shion yelped, the fear and adrenaline rushing through his body as he rolled off the couch, scrambling away as Nezumi pursued him.

"Nezumi!" Shion's voice was shaking, his heart beating faster than it had been before. His blue-haired lover grabbed his ankle, and Shion's breath caught in his throat. He tried to pull away, but Nezumi was stronger—he always had been.

"Shi…on…must…die!" Nezumi's voice was hoarse and abnormal, and Shion was more than terrified for his life. Before he knew it, he was backed against the wall, with nowhere to run and nothing to fight with.

Nezumi leaned closer to the smaller boy, and Shion couldn't breathe for the terror that was rushing through his veins. He screwed his eyes closed, fingernails digging into the floor beneath him, waiting for whatever fate would end his life.

Suddenly he felt soft lips against his own. _Wha..?_ Shion opened one eye, then the other, as he felt Nezumi's hands on his shoulders. "Nezu…mi…?" Nezumi was smiling. "You…tricked me?"

"I was going to say," Nezumi started to laugh, "that you liked being scared!"

Shion felt a blush deepening in his cheeks. "You—I could've died!"

"Oh, please," Nezumi chuckled, "I would never let you die."

Shion leaned back against the wall, catching his breath. "That was the most scared I've ever been," he panted, but he knew he couldn't hold any hatred against Nezumi. Nezumi turned, leaning against the wall with Shion, putting an arm around his shoulders. Shion instinctively curled into his embrace, breathing easier.

"You know what, Shion?" Nezumi whispered.

"What, Nezumi?" Shion murmured back, his hand over his heart, feeling the frantic beating slowly becoming less frantic.

"I was lying before."

"What? About what?"

Nezumi laughed a little. "About hating to see you so distressed."

**Author's Note:**

> Are they even in character?  
> Please review!


End file.
